


Ever Watchful

by cadkitten



Series: The Ever Series [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru watches Kyo on stage and gets frustrated over how the vocalist becomes aroused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Watchful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgey_berzerker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=edgey_berzerker).



> For my Christmas Gift Exchange. Written for **edgey_berzerker**.  
>  Request: And you know what, you have free reign on the kinky. XD  
> Beta Readers: Callie, ladydeathfaerie  
> Song[s]: "Under an Alias" by Mindflow

It's hot. The sweat is pouring from my body, raining from my pores like water from the sky. My black t-shit hides it, but I'm on fire. My wrists ache and my feet hurt. Sweat stings my eyes, but I just keep going, putting more and more of myself into every second of this.

I remind myself, it's for us, for my career, and even for every screaming, writhing body on the floor below us. My eyes crack open and I offer the crowd the smallest of smiles before the song ends and the spotlights are off all of us but Kyo.

I stand there, my guitar silent, my back to the crowd... and I wonder. I wonder the same thing I always do on nights like this when my back is turned and my mind has time to wander off from me. My eyes slip shut and I imagine our front-man - the way he stands up there, screaming to the masses below him, the way he falls to his knees when his legs give out. The way the sweat courses down his chest, over his pert nipples, and along the lines of his well-defined abs. The way his breathing raises his chest and then lets it fall. The look on his face as he leans forward, pushing the last gasp of air out as he gives them more than a hundred percent of himself.

Jealousy wells up inside me, just as it always does. He gives them more than a hundred percent, he gives recording more than a hundred... and me... I get what? His undying devotion to the band? I don't want the band involved in what he gives me. I want him all to myself. But I'd never say that, never dare to even utter such a thing, not even in the confines of my own home in the dead of the night.

Die slips back out on stage and I chance my glance further behind me. Kyo's pants are riding low on his hips, just barely high enough to prevent showing the world his crack. My eyes feast hungrily on the sight and I'm sure tons of fans are doing exactly the same thing. Does that lump me with them? Looking but never touching, always longing?

He finishes and we start into the next song, Die's acoustic echoing from the walls. It only pulls at my heart as I turn to face the crowd again. Midway through the song, my eyes stray away from the floor, away from the crowd. They alight on our vocalist's form and my breath sticks in my throat. He's beautiful, bathed in the red glow of the lights. I trace the form in my mind, still playing on so diligently - all masculine lines and chiseled features, every line of his body completely male. I can feel myself becoming excited just staring at him, my cock swelling in my khakis.

The softest moan leaves my throat and I know no one can hear it, not even Toshiya. He's standing close to me, but he's rocking out like he'll die tomorrow and this is his last chance to rock. I love him for it because it subtracts from the fact that I'm doing almost nothing but playing... and staring at Kyo. Just as I'm about to look away, my eyes fall lower, beyond the dip of my blonde beauty's hips, just below the band of his stupid Adidas pants. He's hard, his cock standing out rigidly from his body and my own reacts to it like a lit match to oil.

It isn't easy, but I rip my eyes away, that image burned into my head for the rest of eternity. I'll never be able to forget it... not that I want to. But I know I'll be violating him in my mind every damn night because of his blatant display. Somewhere in my mind, I wonder if the fans get off on him being hard on stage. They probably do.

The rest of the live is spent with me trying desperately to combat that image and the ache it provides between my legs. By the time we're leaving the stage to get ready for the encore, I'm so desperate for release that I'm tempted to say we wait for at least ten minutes before we come back out while I run to the bathroom. The only problem is... everyone can see the obvious tent in my pants. Worse, there's a slightly damp spot where the tip of my arousal hits the cloth. I pretend not to notice, hoping like hell no one else will.

Toshiya seems oblivious, mopping up his face and straightening his hair a bit while I lean against one of our crates in almost literal agony. Die wanders over to me and presses a beer into my hand. His eyes flit over my body and a smirk forms on his face. I glare at him, accepting the beer, daring him to say something with the look in my eyes.

I take a few swigs of the beer, hoping it'll ease some part of my ache. Instead, it does nothing but make me wish like hell I could drink into oblivion instead of stare at Kyo's ass while he stretches and drinks warm water. I end up glaring at that ass of his because I want to fuck it so bad. Absently, I readjust myself a bit, knowing it makes my hard-on a bit more noticeable, but I don't care anymore. Maybe the fans won't mind that I have a boner just like Kyo does.

When he rights himself and turns around, motioning for Shinya to get out on stage, my eyes end up glued to his crotch. He's still erect and the way he's standing now, with the lighting as it is, I can even see the rough outline of his balls. His cock twitches while I'm staring at him and I quickly look away, slamming more of the beer and pushing past Die to get out on stage first. I have to get the hell out of backstage or I'll end up trying to climb all over a certain vocalist of ours.

Die laughs and I bristle a little, knowing he understands why I'm all but bolting for the stage. When he comes out behind me, I've already got my guitar on and I'm reaching for a pick. He manages to make me pause halfway there with his comment. A light laugh and his hand on my shoulder, then: "Nice boner, Kao... trying to compete with Kyo for the fans' attention? Or maybe something else?" He lets go and practically skips to his side of the stage while I have to shake myself out of my stupor, grabbing my pick and staring fixedly at the crowd.

Some girl has her top off and is on top of a table in the back. She's got a nice rack... and she's doing nothing to help my dick behave. I press my guitar back against myself and shift a bit, causing some lovely friction as I flex my cock. I seriously need to get laid. I'd almost do that chick... but she looks like a total skank. Even Die wouldn't stick his dick in that. I smirk, thinking about how he's not been getting any either this tour. At least this time we're both in the same damn bag on that one.

Kyo finally strolls out and I glance sideways at him. He's still tenting the hell out of those fucking track pants. Shit. I look away, finding a random person in the crowd who's fully clothed to stare at. We start the first song of the Encore and I practically sigh in relief. My mind fades out and I focus on the music so much that I almost don't notice I'm still hard... almost.

I keep my guitar on when we're done, tossing picks out to the crowd with my instrument still covering my crotch. The adrenaline rush from being on stage combined with my own sideways glances, Kyo's cock, and that girl's tits... I'm hard as hell and my balls are drawn up tight. It's not going to take much for me to spill tonight.

Finished with tossing picks out, I turn away from the crowd, facing a roadie and shove him my guitar, bolting off stage and to the restroom. There's one stall and the urinal on the wall. Kyo's already in the stall, I can see his pants pooled around his ankles. The image of him naked flashes in my head and my dick reminds me why I was racing to the restroom in the first place. Fuck!

I lean against the wall, panting softly, drumming my fingers impatiently on the wall. My eyes keep going back to his feet and the pants pooled there. I feel like I'm going to shoot my load in my pants if I don't hurry up and get in the stall to take care of myself. "Kyo?"

"What?" He sounds slightly breathless, but then he just finished singing and he always does after that.

"Please hurry. I have to piss." The words are out of my mouth before I can even register that what I said makes no sense given that I don't need a stall to take a piss.

"There's a fucking urinal right there... use it." He sounds irritated now.

I swallow hard. My mind wants to scream at him, tell him it's his fault that I need so frantically to get off. Instead, I open my mouth and more things I don't really think about flow out. "You had a boner on stage."

I can almost feel him staring at the door with a disgruntled expression on his face. "So?"

I return the look, knowing it doesn't matter if I'm wrong and he doesn't have that expression on his face. "So... it's fucking distracting."

"And so are you." Now he sounds amused.

"How the hell am I distracting?" I sound more annoyed than anything.

"You don't have much room to talk after tonight. Standing around backstage with such a hard-on that you started to look like you pissed yourself with all your pre-cum wetting your pants." He's being lewd on purpose, trying to bait me and I know it. The tone of his voice is half-teasing, half-sultry. He's playing me for the damn puppet I am.

"Shut up. And what, are you in there jerking off or something?" I'm a bit mad now... plus I want to know if he is, because that'll be the last thing I need to blow my load all over my pants.

He waits, not saying a word for so long I think he's not going to answer. "Why? Hoping to join me?"

I groan softly. I can't help it. The sound slips free of my throat as my hips push forward a little. Fuck it all. If he's teasing, I'll just be honest and be done with it. "I'd rather fuck you against that wall."

The door opens and Die walks in, already unzipping as he heads to the urinal. He glances at me, then at my crotch and smirks. Starting to take a piss, he eyes the stall and Kyo's feet and pants peeking out from under it. "Why don't you two just save time and wank it together?"

I suddenly have the urge to kill Die. After all, his bloody name is Die, who the hell names themselves that? I glare hard at his back. "Fuck off."

He laughs. "I would... but I swore off sex this tour." With a smirk tossed over his shoulder, he finishes up and zips back up, going to wash his hands and face. Done with that, he saunters over to me and blatantly feels me up.

I gasp, staring at him, my eyes wide and my pulse pounding in my ears. "D-Die! That was totally uncalled for!"

He grins and pats my hip. "I see... you only want Kyo, huh?" He glances at the stall doors. "Hey, blondie... stop jerking off and get out here and get it on with Kao. He's suffering!" And just like that, he's out the door and it clangs shut behind him.

I stare at the door, disbelief written across my face. The sound of the latch on the stall opening gains my attention. I expect Kyo to come out and have a few choice words with me about how he's not into guys and I shouldn't be making everyone bi, just like me. But instead, the door simply gets pushed open and I can now see Kyo perfectly. He's sitting on the toilet with the lid down and his pants now pulled up, but his boner is still such an obvious tent in his pants.

He stares at me silently for a minute and then gets up, quite literally swaggering across the floor to me. Then his body is pressed against me, his groin to mine, and he grinds against me as his hand snakes up into my hair and latches on. He tilts my head down and claims my lips with his own, his tongue slicking wet over my lower lip.

I kiss him back, my actions anything but gentle.

He lets me gain the upper hand, carefully extracting himself from my grasp just after that, his eyes meeting mine with a burning fire I've never seen there before. "I'd really rather you take me on the couch in the bus... a bit cleaner and easier to just sleep afterward in there."

He's dead serious. I can see it in his eyes and my heart leaps into my chest. He wants me! My cock jumps in my pants and I push away from the wall, trying to act as normal as possible as I turn to the door. "Then by all means... we should get back on the bus... _now_." I stress the last word, letting him know just how much I want this... how much I need it.

I open the door and head out, not really giving a shit that I'm at full attention and everyone can see it. Kyo follows after me and I know his cock is still erect, making quite the tent in those stupid pants. We must look like the boner brigade or something. I push out the back door of the venue and out into the cold, heading straight for the bus.

Die's leaning against it, smoking like usual. He eyes us and then grins. "Bus is empty... I'll keep it that way until one of you lets me know."

For once his annoying ability to catch me every single time I'm horny is a blessing. I nod at him, grateful for such a wing-man. He gives me a grin and returns to smoking his cigarette. Somehow, I know he's going to listen as hard as he can to us, but I don't care.

I open the door and make my way up the three stairs, then to the couch, pausing there to rip my shirt over my head and kick my shoes off. Kyo takes his shoes off, more careful about it than I am. But then he surprises me, coming to me and pressing himself to me once more. This time, his hands wander over my chest, across my far-too-sensitive nipples and then over my tattooed arms. His eyes are dark with arousal and I don't expect it when he dips his head, licking at one of my nubs, making me gasp sharply.

His tongue drags over the flesh before he takes it in his mouth and suckles. It feels so damn good that I don't even notice that he's managed to get my pants open until his hands push the material from my hips. They pool around my feet in the floor and I manage to get them off, along with my socks, using only my feet.

The warm touch of his hands skimming over my thighs is more than enough to snap me back to reality as the fire inside me stokes itself twenty fold. My cock jumps in response and he smirks at me, dropping smoothly to his knees and taking me in his mouth without a single sign of hesitation. I stare down at him, my vision blurring a bit due to the intensity of the unexpected pleasure.

Slowly, my hand comes up to clutch in his hair, the bleached strands held tight in my fingers. He moans around me and I fight myself, trying not to buck my hips. I want him to take all of me, but I don't want to strangle him on my cock, either.

Almost as if he senses my turmoil, he suddenly deepthroats me, bobbing his head fast as he sucks on my rigid flesh. I can't help the cry that falls from my lips, permeating the air around us. It feels amazing, his technique even better than I ever dreamed of it being. My skin prickles and the slow burn in my belly starts. My fingers tighten and I tug at him gently, trying to get him to stop. I don't want to cum in his mouth; I want him to get what I promised in the bathroom.

He pulls away, a thin line of saliva clinging to my length, leading from his lower lip, just above that piercing hole he insists he doesn't wear a ring in. My hand slips down and I wipe the spit away, my finger lingering there until he's taken it in his mouth and started sucking on it. It's like he has some kind of oral fixation or something, the way he lewdly gives my finger head.

Once he's lubricated my finger to his liking, he releases it from the cavern of his mouth and stands up, simply pushing his pants and boxers down in one smooth movement. They fall to the floor and he stands there in all his glory, giving me this smug look that says he knows this is everything I ever wanted.

I don't even think about it, I just reach out and push him toward the couch. "Lay down... on your back." He does just that and I can't help but groan when he spreads his legs for me, hooking one over the back of the cushions, letting the other dangle over the edge, his foot flat on the floor. I'm on him in a second, my mouth hot against his as I kiss him in a way I've never kissed another person. I kiss him like I'm a drowning man and he's oxygen.

He kisses me back just as feverishly, grinding up against me as my finger slides down to push into him. The instant it does, I can feel his cock twitch against my abdomen. I fuck him with my finger, pulling back from the kiss to watch him. He lays there panting as I move, thrusting my digit into him over and over until he's whimpering.

That sounds being pulled from his throat are all I need in order to know it's time to move on. I pull my finger out, lifting my hand to my mouth and spitting on two fingers this time. Coating the digits with my thumb, I move them back down to his entrance and start to press just one in again.

He squirms beneath me, shaking his head. "Both... oh, gods, both, Kao." The way his voice sounds so needy makes me groan in pleasure.

I spear him with both fingers, causing him to arch from the couch, his back bending in the most erotic of ways. He gasps for breath and I thrust them in and out of him, pulling him closer to the edge I know he's already teetering on. I wonder if he'll cum for me if I just take him right here and now. The way his balls are drawn up and he's clutching at the couch tell me yes.

My eyes search the counters for a moment, finally landing on the package of unopened condoms one of the guys bought because they said 'for her pleasure' on them. I pull my fingers out and scramble up, heading toward the condoms.

Kyo lets out the most pathetic sound before whispering my name so softly, the fear in his voice clear.

I grab my treasure and rip it open, pulling out a strand of the foil packets and tearing one off. I come back, holding it up as I manage to get it open. My eyes meet Kyo's and the tense look on his face relaxes as I pull the condom out and toss the package aside. The rubber itself feels super lubricated and I'm grateful for that since I don't have anything but spit to lube with. I roll it on and then slip back onto the couch, my body between Kyo's beautifully spread legs.

Taking hold of his hips, I hoist him up a bit and position myself. My eyes bore into his, the moments ticking by until I abruptly thrust into his body. He cries out, but it's not a scream, rather it's a sound of the most intense pleasure I've ever heard. Instantly, he's contracting around me and he has that look on his face like he's going to shoot. I hold him and pull out, thrusting back in hard.

This time, he does scream, the sound of it piercing the air as his body snaps rigid beneath me. His ass grips my cock so hard I see flashes of white in my vision. And then he's cumming, his release splashing out over his abs. It's the most erotic thing I've ever seen and I can't help that I start thrusting into him like a madman. My hips slam forward and then snap back, my breath coming in harsh pants as I take him in a way I've never taken anyone before.

I let go completely, abandoning all rational thought, all inhibitions and worries and I fuck him like the beast I've become. He's moaning under me, his voice music to my ears as I keep my frantic pace, hell bent on finding my own end. What surprises me the most is that he's not gone soft, rather his hardened length bobs in the air with each thrust I make into his body.

Reaching down, I take hold of him, jerking him off while my hips piston against him. He's still so damn tight and I can't stop thinking about it. Maybe I'm his first, maybe I'm taking his virginity in this respect. I'm not naive enough to think he's completely a virgin, but fuck... it's possible I'm the first cock in his ass.

I slump down over him, claiming his mouth while still thrusting hard. The couch springs protest and I groan lewdly against his lips. When I can't hold the kiss any longer, I move to kissing anything else I can find - his neck, shoulder, even his ear.

"Ka-a-ooo-ru! Ah! Oh _fuck_!" He's crying out the words loud enough, anyone outside can hear him. In a way, I hope like hell they do. He's mine, my lover, the man I'm fucking so hard he's going to cum twice for me. No one else's!

With that thought on my mind, I put on one last burst of speed, slamming into him so hard I find it hard to believe the couch isn't breaking yet. And then I can't think, I can barely breathe, my hand moves over his length without even thinking about it, the speed enough for him to find his release again. He clenches down hard and I damn near scream his name as I pull out, yanking the condom off and shooting my load all over his ass and the seat. His hot cum spills over my fingers and he moans, squirming under me as he finishes.

Panting, I shakily let his cock go, instead pulling him into my arms as we lay there.

After our heartbeats calm down and our breathing has returned to normal, he laughs softly, rousing me from my half-passed out state. "What?" I realize I sound a bit amused as well. Perhaps its from hearing him laugh after so many years where I haven't.

"I need to make sure to get a boner on stage all the time now." He's grinning up at me like this is the best fucking plan in the whole wide world.

I shake my head and return his smile, laughing softly as I pull myself up and start grabbing clothing, putting it back on. "Or you could just ask me to fuck you." I toss him his track pants and he tugs them back on.

He uses his boxers to mop up his abdomen, ass, and the seat, and then tosses them in the dirty clothes bin we've set up. "No way. That's too easy. I like you all heated up and so desperate to have me that you'll let me scream your name where anyone could hear."

I stare at him for a moment and then shake my head, tugging my shirt on and wiping my hand off on the underside of it. "You're such a deviant."

"Oh? And you're not? Mr. gives it to a guy up the ass." He deadpans it, but the twinkle in his eyes gives him away.

I smirk as I walk to the front of the bus, pausing with my hand on the handle. "Yeah well... I'm not the one who takes it." I shove the door open and stick my head out. Die's still leaning against the side of the bus, but he turns his head to grin at me as he tosses the cigarette he's holding down and yells at one of our roadies. "Kenji... they can come out now!"

He moves out of the shadows and brushes past me, intentionally grabbing my hand and letting it cup his cock for a moment as he whispers in my ear. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I need the bus restroom for some personal time." He chuckles softly, dropping my hand. "You two are fucking hot to listen to."

He climbs the rest of the stairs and walks right past Kyo, smacking him on the ass as he passes. I shake my head and laugh. Well... that's certainly Die. Maybe... maybe next time we should invite him, too.

**The End**  



End file.
